The Victor's Children
by Your-Average-Not-Spider-Girl
Summary: Pretend Katniss and Peeta just went home, no uprising, life as normal. Peeta and Katniss bravly have a child, her name Ivy. In District 4, Finnick and anne have a son, Loui. What will happen when Ivy and Loui meet in the training center? Love at first site or enemies until the end? rated T for gore T for gore. Rate & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I was running, tearing through the forest at top speed. My legs were bruised and bloody, my breathing heavy and panicked.**_

_**The sound of thudding footsteps was booming behind me. A chilling voice yelled, "You can't run forever Ivy." I bit my lip to hold back a scream. **_

_**My pursuer was closer, his breathing louder. I jerked backwards. He had my braid wound around his hand. I struggled, kicking and clawing at him.**_

_**His cracked lips curled into a malicious grin. "Look who isn't winning the 81**__**st**__** Hunger Games. Your parents must be so disappointed little Mellark." **_

_**District 5 snaked his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wicked looking blade. "My last opponent. I'm going home." My last sight was his cold brown eyes.**_

I sit up straight in my bed. Sweat is running down my face, my soft blond hair a tangled mess that is falling in my face. I wipe a clammy hand over my forehead. The sun is blaring through my window. A sure sign Mom let me sleep in. But today, I'm sure everyone is sleeping in. The mines are shut down. As were the shops and the black market my mother frequents with Uncle Gale. Why, you ask?

It is reaping day in District 12.

I curl into a small ball, pulling the covers over my head. I have to force back tears. This is my third reaping. I am going to make it.

I hear my mothers' soft footsteps on the wood flooring. I clench my blanket into my fist. I really don't want to get out of bed. The edge of my mattress creaks and shifts as my mom sits on it.

"Get out of bed hon. Its time to get ready." Mom's hand presses on my arm, squeezing it gently through the soft blue blanket. She peels the blanket off me quickly, like she is taking off a band-aid. It's a silly comparison because Dad takes off my bandaids. Mom gets squeamish around blood. Even more so now she is pregnant again.

I groan, trying to get my comforter from Aunt Prim back. Mom sighs, then crawls into bed with me. She lifts the blanket over our heads and wraps her arms around me. I press closer to her warm figure to pretend I am young again. Too young for the reaping.

Our bodies lay tangled that way until a scent wafts in. It is marvelous, and familiar. It smells of molasses and sweet roasted almonds and other delightful flavors. Mom laughs, and calls out to Dad.

"Don't pull your fancy bread on us. We're coming."

I laugh. We kind of scoot out of the bed like sloths. My dad's eager smile is in the doorway, his bright blue eyes unsuccessfully trying to hide worry and pain.

He is probably remembering when he and Mom were reaped. Together.

Yeah. That's right. My parents are the ever famous Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

"Okie Dokie my sleepy heads. My special bread for a special day." He chirps, and walks away to the large kitchen in our house in Victor's Row. I rub my eyes and cling to my momma's skinny arm.

We drag our pajama clad, tired bodies to the table just as dad sets out milk and bread. He saunters off to get a bowl of fruit. We sit down, eating in an uncomfortable and sad silence.

As soon as I finish my fourth helping of fruit and bread I shove back from the table. "I'm going to get dressed for today." I announce to my parents. As I leave the room I hear them whispering, and look back to see Dad giving Mom a kiss on the forehead as he clears the table.

I smile faintly, and push the door open. I walk down the hallway, looking at various family pictures. Finally I get to my room.

I grimace as I stare at the sorry contents of my closet. It is all boring, plain clothes. My everyday stuff. I push through them as if I am going to find some magical dress that will save me from President Snow and the Capitol. To my surprise there is a new dress. But I'm sure it isn't magical.

I pull it from the closet and peel off my pj's. I toss them in a pile on the floor and slip the new dress on over my head. Holding the back closed, I look at my reflection in the mirror.

My chocolate brown eyes are rimmed with red, my blond hair in a short, wild mess. Then my gaze falls to the garment.

It is a soft white, the palest shade of ivory. It has a boat neck, with pure white lace fringing it. The sleeves go to just my elbows. The same white lace is present there too. The skirt goes to my knees, lace trimming the bottom. The skirt has needle thin swirls of gold that shimmer when I move. My expression is one of shock. I look beautiful.

I slip on my big muddy boots, because shoes apparently were not included with the dress. Mom has fixed my short hair so it bounced in little blond ringlets. I am now holding Dad's hand as we walk to the town square for the reaping. I give my dad a parting hug, and walk slowly to my age group. I stand on the very outside edge, closest to the crowd of parents and betters as possible.

Peacekeepers are parading about, prying sobbing 12 year olds from parents. They are dragging kids from the crowd. Those are the brave ones. The ones who need to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! I was on vacation! I gotta ask you guys something: Review giving me constructive critisim? Its only my second fan fiction, so I need someone kicking my butt. Thanks everyone 3**

**Ivy POV**

**VVVVVV**

"Over here dummy!"

I crane my neck, trying to look over the crowd of D 12 kids mulling into their spots. A flash of fire red hair stood from the crowd.

Tiffany.

Tiffany is pushing her way to me. She stops, squeezing me in a tight embrace. Coal dust rubs from her onto me, but I don't mind.

I bite back more tears, and grasp her hand when she pulls away. We slowly face the wild colored lady.

This year, apparently Effie is going green. Literally.

"Hello District Twelve! Before we pick the ladies…" She twirls her finger. Her perfect white teeth gleam in the dusty light.

"Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." Her emerald eyes, seemingly enlarged, rape the crowd of minors before her.

Pursing her lips, Effie digs into the giant pink tinted bowl. My name is entered once.

Tiffanys 24 times.

I pray to the god above, if he's listening.

"Well! What unfortunate luck this family has! At least you will be sticking together. Ivy Mellark, you are this year's female tribute!" She claps.

Tiffany screams, clinging to my dress. I slowly pry her off, and I walk to the stage.

My mother is sobbing in the background. I would know that mournful cry anywhere. The last time I heard it was when Prim, my twin sister, died three years ago.

As I walk, Peacekeepers in their sterile white uniforms make a square around me.

As if I would run.

I face Effie with a bright smile. "Hello Effie." I stick out my hand.

She shakes my hand, hers soft. Smooth. Cold. And a weird, pale green.

She gestures to a little chair from one of the classrooms for me to sit in.

The boy she does with less grandure. I think she maybe felt sorry for my parents, who were off to the side of the stage.

After all, she did reap them together years back.

The boy is a sniveling twelve year old. Everyone knows he has a disease. I think he is greatful to be reaped. His parents were stotic.

Effie makes us both stand, and she raises our arms. "The tributes of District 12!"


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Since school will be starting soon I will not be able to update as much. Sorry. Will you guys still love me? *offers Peeta 's cookies***


	4. Chapter 4

Loui's POV:

I wake up the sound of my mother's endless screaming. Again. Ever since my mother came back from the Hunger Games, she hasn't been sane.

My dad was a victor of the games too. I can hear him calming my hysteric mother.

I crawl out of my plush bed, breathing the familiar ocean air deep into my lungs. District Four was my home. I don't want to get picked in the reaping and leave home.

I move at a sloth's pace to get dress in white cargo shorts and a blue button up shirt.

I walk to the mirror, brushing my dark hair. I stare deep into my sea green eyes, trying to see the future, I guess.

I exit my room and patter into the kitchen, where I grab an apple and a juice box before I make my way down town for the reaping. Mother and Father never come, because it freaks Mom out.

When I make it to the Town Square, I casually chuck my apple core at a Peace Keeper, snickering as I hear him search for the culprit. I slowly blend in with the throng of 14-15 year olds. I'm 15, so I've been through the mill.

Dizzle, the odd Capital lady that represents D4, is already present on stage. It seems I'm a tad late, because a crying 12 year old girl is up there.

I watch as the leopard skinned lady mixes the names in the boy bowl, thinking of how mine is only one one.

"Loui Odair."

Juice squirts out of my nose, and I splutter as I hear my name. Dizzle's pointly teeth are grinning at me from the stage.

"Come, come now. You two have to get on the train in an hour." Her nasal voice is like razor blades.

Rage boils my blood, and before I know it my feet are stomping me up next to the girl. We shake, and Dizzle grips our wrists too tightly, forcing our hands in the air.

"The tributes! Sheena and Loui!"

She drags us off stage, leaving us in the care of four white uniformed Peace Keepers.

They are all big, burly men, stone expressions on their rugged faces. They disgust me.

I snarl, and spit at their feet.

As quick as a flash, one of them back hand me, sending me to the cold cement. I spit blood, and glare at them.

They laugh at me.

"Dumbass boy, who do you think you are?"

I push myself up to my feet, flopping in the folding chair next to my opponent. She is a snotty, teary mess. Weak.

I will win the Hunger Games. I am not a weak, dumbass boy.

(**This one really sucked. This whole chapter was complex to me. Hmm. I wrote it in a hurry. Loui is hard for me to portray somehow.. I don't get it. Well, rate, review, whatnot.)**


End file.
